


Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai

by peixuan_0804



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixuan_0804/pseuds/peixuan_0804
Summary: Vouloir oublier quelqu'un, c'est y penser.想要拚命忘卻，本身就是一種銘記。-青春時期的愛戀，就像是史詩級的電影般，簡單卻能在心底留下深刻的烙印，即便拚命想將那人從生命痕跡裡抹去，也只是換一種方式紀念逝去的青春罷了。Je t'aimais是我曾愛過你，你是我青春流年裡的璀璨；je t'aime是我愛你，這是那段時間沒有說出的遺憾；je t'aimerai是我將永遠愛你，將你塵封在我的記憶中，成為屬於我的不朽。或許愛情會隨著時間流逝而有著質與量的轉變，但切記切記，惟有一件事是亙古不變的，那就是——愛你。
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 7





	1. Prénom

大平看著鏡子裡面容憔悴的自己，心裡是無法言說的感慨與懷念。

已經過了十年。

那時候以為失去鶴房，自己的世界會天崩地裂，後來的人生沈浸於無限懊悔與疼痛中。如今與他重逢，卻能雲淡風輕提起過往。 那段蕩漾的戀情，像是喝下有冰塊的汽水般，感到沁涼的同時也能使緊繃的情緒放鬆，把關於青春的感傷片段全都沖刷殆盡。

現在的他變了，收起往昔吊兒郎當的模樣，舉手投足間散發著沉穩卻又不失幽默的氣質，他似乎離婚了——據說是與妻子的感情出現裂痕，詳細是什麼原因就不得而知了。

回想到這裡，大平打住繼續向下回憶的念頭，趕快掬起水洗臉，讓涼意藉由水通透全身，冷卻所有念想。等他回到同學會舉辦的包廂時，已經開始播放高中時期的影片了。

畫面上，那個滿面華髮的老年人正絮絮叨叨他的晚年生活——那是他們高中時候的導師，當年不僅教會他們書本上的知識，也讓他們領悟青春及光陰的可貴。影片結尾，他用略微顫抖的聲音說道：「人生最大的敵人是自己怯懦。」，說完在一陣歡呼聲中結束影片播放。

後來不知道是誰說了這位導師已經過世的消息，霎時間全場陷入靜默，但在半分鐘的靜默後，又開始閒聊起高中時做的荒唐事。

只有大平，他愣愣地看著螢幕上那個慈眉善目的臉龐，想起高中時期叛逆的他與導師對峙的場景，還有導師知道他所有後用盡心力開導他的模樣，這些他全都沒忘。

只有那個人知道他的秘密。

在閃神的同時，有個聲響打斷正在談笑風生的一群人——鶴房來了，大家有默契地不提起當初發生的事，與他笑語著，暢聊長大後的生活。這時，大平發現有個視線正盯著他看，他轉過頭一看，原來是他呀，那個睽違十年未見的他。

說到他，那是一段平凡卻又多彩的回憶：吉他、歌聲、汗與淚、爭執、情愫，構成無與倫比的青春記憶。詩人常說青春帶點遺憾，他們的青春也是如此——朋友爭執、考試失利、球場慘敗、苦澀愛戀，所有所有交織成為他們成長的養分，使他們變得堅強與成熟。

於他，青春的代表是——鶴房汐恩。

看似遙不可及，卻能觸手可及，與此同時，他帶給他五彩斑斕，之後卻變成大平內心最牴觸的黯淡。

猝不及防地出現在他生活的鶴房，擾亂他原本平淡的高中生活，也動搖了他的情感。

就在此時，鶴房開口了：「祥生！」——正是這句呼喊，讓他想起初次相遇的場景，也是因為如此，他偷偷錄下了那段熟悉卻陌生的呼喚，想時刻聽著，藉此緬懷失落的青春痕跡。

鶴房汐恩，鶴房汐恩，是大平祥生內心的白月光，同時也是餘生的唯一。


	2. Rencontrer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If a man hasn't discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live."——Martin Luther King Jr.  
> 如果一個人沒有發現他願意為之獻身的東西，他就不適合活著。
> 
> 紀念那些為夢想踽踽獨行的青春，他們用汗水、淚水彰顯生命的鮮明與可塑性。

「這些人沒有生活的膽子，不敢冒險，只求平安，所以變成一班退縮的懦夫。」忘了從哪本書上看到的一句話，真符合那群藐視夢想可貴的愚痴之人。  
-  
高二上學期第二次社課後。  
  
*「I got broads in Atlanta  
Twistin' dope, lean, and the Fanta  
Credit cards and the scammers  
Hittin' off licks in the bando  
Black X6, Phantom  
White X6 looks like a panda」  
......  
舞蹈教室裡，大平祥生正跟隨重低音節奏獨自練舞。因為長時間的劇烈運動，加上室內只有空調運轉造成的悶熱，他的衣服全被汗浸濕，頭髮像是剛沐浴完般呈現微濕的狀態，儘管如此，他依舊繼續練習。  
身為舞蹈部 Hip Hop 組的組長，這些加練似乎已成為他的常態，為的是能帶領組員奪得比賽冠軍——他們這組一直以來都是比賽的常勝軍，但這屆入社的社員舞蹈基礎不太好，在基礎練習上花了不少心力，時常為了練舞，放學一到就要衝去舞蹈教室練舞，常常練到晚上九點、十點才回到家，而且如果遇到小型成發，就要犧牲自己的玩樂及讀書時間不停精進舞蹈。  
大平從小就有一個明星夢，也為了實現這個夢想努力不懈，即使現在的他離夢想十分遙遠。  
他知道自己現在的能力還無法勝任明星這個夢想，他也深知一旦踏入演藝圈，自己很可能與這個世界產生隔閡——他再也無法像往常一樣，拾起一本書反覆咀嚼裡頭的文字、在部落格及社交平台上發表自己的高見、不做偽裝出入各種公共場合等，取而代之的是無盡的練習、與隊友間生活習慣的磨合、適時地偽裝自己，以躲避媒體、狗仔、私生飯的追趕，還有隱藏對事物的所思所感——像是提線木偶般任由公司操控著他們，公司讓他們表達什麼立場他們只能聽從，毫無靈魂地應對所有問題。  
——「知不知道跳舞很貴啊，你到底行不行啊」  
「你看人家小喜年年拿前三，將來肯定有一番成就，你呢，只會跳舞，其他都不會，到底還會做什麼啊？」  
「明星很難當上欸，你確定你能通過徵選順利出道嗎？」  
「哈哈哈哈就你這樣還想當明星，笑死我了，真的是痴人說夢欸，也不掂掂自己多少斤兩，少在那邊說笑了。」  
「哎呦以後有名了記得免費幫我們簽名哦！」  
「蛤明星哦，這樣真的能賺到錢嗎，會不會去了韓國就一窮二白啊......」  
......  
種種期待與壓力加諸在他身上，兼具讀書及實現夢想的緊張，讓他對這些話語感到煩躁與憤怒，而排解壓力的方法就是——跳舞，透過舞動全身暫時忘卻所有攻擊與惶恐。  
睽違已久比賽就要到來了，即使面臨萬千軍馬般狂襲的壓力與窒息感，也只能收起所有的懦弱，帶著舞動的戰袍正面迎擊。   
「再跳幾分鐘就休息吧，今天真的是累得夠嗆了，還有英文報告跟數學講義要做。」大平內心想著。  
叩叩—喀嗒——  
門突然被拉開，一個五眉宇間散發英氣的男生面露不悅地看著面前氣喘吁吁的人，內心的怒火一觸即發。  
「你的音樂聲大到已經嚴重干擾我練習吉他了！可不可以將音量轉小一點？真的是.......」說完一串話後他砰地一聲關上門，獨留愣住想回話的大平，大平只在關門前一秒小小聲說了「對不起」，生性緊張的他沒注意到鶴房有聽到這句遲來的道歉，並給他一個笑容。  
等到關上門後，大平才想起來方才吼他的那位同學正是同班同學——鶴房汐恩（因為高二有重新分班，加上他常在舞社，所以跟班上同學不太熟），他高超的吉他技巧擄獲了不少女同學的人喜愛，連吉他社的學長姐及指導老師都對他刮目相看，甚至還接到不少工作要他指定伴奏及作曲。  
第一次對話就充滿著火藥味，看來真是不順啊。大平在練完舞之後邊思考著。  
那個一頭黑髮，身上總帶著薄荷香氣的人，卻在之後成為他鬱悶的夏末尾巴中唯一的清涼。  
他記住他了，深深地刻在心底。  
-  
「喜歡是存放在地窖裡的葡萄酒，隨著時間發酵變得愈加濃烈。」他沒想到的是，那個散發柳橙味的金髮男孩竟成為他酸澀青春裡猝不及防的甘甜，純粹的情愫為這段歲月綴下許多如夢似幻。

又是一堂無聊的社課。  
重複刷著同樣的和弦、反覆哼唱的旋律早已爛熟於心，即便他再天賦異稟，能在僅僅兩天內完成譜曲，卻還是壓抑那橫衝直撞的才華，平庸地與其他社員練習團刷，過著一成不變的高中生活。  
——只因為他不夠知名，無法與廣大卻險惡的音樂市場抗衡，只能成為學長姐及其他人的專屬創作機器，卻對這像是壓榨的行為無能為力。  
直到遇見那位留著金髮的嘻哈男孩。  
上完社課後，百無聊賴的鶴房索性翹掉接下來三小時的加練，任由學長姐瘋狂傳訊息及打電話都置之不理，一個人背著吉他輾轉來到音樂教室。  
「又空堂的下午 是時候找個去處  
多走兩步會中暑 渴望冷氣的束縛  
莫名很想彈吉他 肆無忌憚的刷  
算來算去 只剩下一個地方」  
......  
這首歌的大意是創作者本人在練習的時候被打擾，一氣之下寫出來的歌。經過五、六年的潤飾及修改，才成如今膾炙人口的曲子，在這之後也因為參與了選拔節目被大家看見。儘管在成為創作歌手的路上十分顛簸，但他超凡的創作才華及不懈努力，這是他最致命的武器，也讓他在歷經重重難關後順利拔得頭籌。  
鶴房想成為像他那樣的人。  
他知道，走上音樂創作這條路代表著要忍受孤獨，在很多不看好的聲浪中闖出一片天，也要冒著創作能力高超卻默默無名的風險進行創作，這代價不言而喻。  
時常聽到「學音樂的小孩不會變壞」，是的，是不會變壞沒錯，但相較成為醫生、律師、公務員而言，創作音樂這條路充滿荊棘，而且也常被認為毫無前途——即便風光無限，背後卻承受無數謾罵及批評。撐過艱困時期而成名的創作歌手，無一不是才智兼具，再有權再有勢，他們仍舊繼續創作，持續提升自我，耗費自己的一生及金錢予世人永垂不朽的作品。  
這首歌的歌詞也間接預知之後事情的迸發。  
當鶴房專心致志地練著Fingerstyle，隔壁練舞的音樂聲似乎越來越大聲，讓放在桌旁的pick彈片像是跟隨音樂跳hip-hop 般跳動。接觸音樂領域十分廣泛的他，很快就知道現在播的歌是一首有著重低音bass的饒舌，但這些都不是重點。聽不到吉他聲的鶴房越來越煩躁，他才不管隔壁在練什麼，過幾天就要參加校外主辦的音樂比賽的他要在幾天內練完比賽曲目，於是他放下吉他，怒氣衝衝地去隔壁理論。  
鶴房帶著怒意的開了隔壁的門，看見留有一頭金色中分半長髮的男生正在練舞，他愣住了——那是他的高二同學大平祥生，一個沉默少話的舞社同學，但藏在沉默外表下是個有趣的靈魂，他沒跟大平講過話，是偶然路過看見他與棒球社的豆原與足球社的景瑚談笑風生的模樣，那是異於平時淡然處事的意氣風發。  
血氣方剛永遠是青春的代表詞，鶴房沒有忘記他來的大意，於是他收起了思緒，朝裡頭大罵可以調小音量嗎，要練習之類的氣話，目的只是讓大平知道這已經干擾到他練習了，說完他急匆匆的想走。  
鶴房以為大平是個滿不在乎的人，至少在對峙的這一段時間裡他沒有任何反駁。  
但在踏出門前一秒，他聽到大平用極其輕微的音量說了「對不起」，這讓他對這個看起來有點膽怯的金髮男孩有些愧疚，但高中男生的自尊讓他拉不下面子安慰泫然欲淚的人，只是砰地關上門回去練習。  
回去練習的鶴房突然間找到創作的靈感，於是他拿起手邊的筆記本記下靈感來源，方便以後創作時使用。  
在構思歌曲創作的時候他想起了一首歌，是這麼唱的：  
「像是 夜空中最閃亮的一顆星  
你是已知世界最美麗風景」  
儘管同班幾個月，因為和大平的練習時間錯開了，加上自己也常常請公假去比賽，遇到的時間很少，自然也很少有攀談的機會。  
但因為這件事，讓鶴房在萬千星辰中找到那顆最亮的一顆星，而他們似乎也有著千絲萬縷的相似：同樣地喜歡音樂、同樣也在逐夢路上、同樣不顧他人目光，專心成為想成為的人，這樣的相似也讓鶴房在之後的日子裡愈加在意大平。  
人生中有許多相遇，這些相遇像是月亮陰晴圓缺般，似乎已是注定好、十分規律的事。在這廣袤的世界中遇見一個個性相像的人是何其不易，而相知相惜可想而知更是難上加難，且就珍惜這段得來不易的緣罷。  
日月、星辰、大海、高山、舊樓、小巷......等等這些這些的美好都不及一個名字——大平祥生。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自desiigner〈Panda〉

**Author's Note:**

> 近期可能會慢慢更  
> 期待一下！


End file.
